Ambivalence
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Trish Stratus/Mickie James femslash... If you don't like femslash, I wouldn't suggest you read this....
1. WTF?

Title: **Ambivalence**

Rating: I dunno yet, I will go with T for now lol

Pairing: Trish Stratus/Mickie James

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary: Trish finds herself in a rather strange situation with Mickie…

* * *

Trish sighed groggily, pulling her sheets more firmly over her body. Man was she glad she had nothing to do for the first portion of her day. She was tired and sore and frankly, if she didn't have to go to work tonight then she probably wouldn't… not after what happened last night.

Last night was probably the worst Wrestlemania of her life… not only had she lost her title, but she had lost her title to Mickie James of all people and honestly, she didn't want to have to deal with Mickie on RAW later… in fact she didn't want to have to deal with Mickie James period. It was like Mickie was trying to make her life a living hell, and well…. She was certainly succeeding.

Trish yawned snuggling closer to her pillow. It took her a second to realize her pillow for some odd reason had the lingering scent of…. Well… Mickie James… and then another second to wonder how the hell she even knew what Mickie James even smelled like. One more lingering second and she quickly realized that it definitely wasn't her pillow she was snuggling against. Her eyes shot open almost instantly and she hopped out of the bed, hugging her sheets to her, what she soon realized was, very nude, body.

Holy Fuck….

"Mickie… what the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Trish shouted, loud enough to wake the slumbering women's champion from her sleep. It hadn't slipped past Trish that Mickie was also naked…

She knew she had a bit to drink last night after the show but she had certainly not had enough to be considered 'drunk', so this obviously couldn't be what it looked like.

"Trish I-" Mickie began but Trish quickly cut her off.

"You know what Mickie… just get out…" She said attempting to remain calm but finding it increasingly difficult. She honestly didn't want to hear Mickie's explanation, she didn't want any explanation, she just wanted to pretend this never ever happened. .

"But Trish..." Mickie protested.

"Get out Mickie…" Trish said firmly, trying to keep her eyes locked on Mickie's face and not… well… the rest of her.

"Fine Trish…"Mickie, agreed, getting out of the bed and making it even more difficult for Trish to keep her focused on her face. "Do you have a shirt I can borrow Trish?" Mickie asked, gathering her discarded clothes which were scattered over the hotel room floor.

"Why?" Trish asked suspiciously.

"Well… you kinda got over-excited last night and… needless to say, this really isn't wearable anymore…" Mickie said with a smug grin, holding up her shirt that looked like it had quite possibly been torn right from her body.

Trish covered her face with her hands, the implications of what had happened last night really sinking in. This couldn't be happening… this just really… couldn't be happening.

"You know what… never mind… my room is just down the hall, I can get there unseen…." Mickie said happily.

Trish sat on the bed, her eyes following Mickie as she quickly got dressed. She had to make sense of the situation… this couldn't be what it seemed like.

"Mickie…" She said suddenly, as the younger woman made her way to the door. "I swear, if word gets out about this…"

"It'll be our little secret, I swear…" Mickie said, dashing out of the room.

Trish took a deep breath, staring at the closed door Mickie had just exited out of. There just had to be some kinda logical explanation for what had just happened...

**TBC… Another story that I'm just gonna kinda wing my way through lol Read and Review please**


	2. Psycho plans?

Title: **Ambivalence**

Rating: I dunno yet, I will go with T for now lol

Pairing: Trish Stratus/Mickie James

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary: Trish finds herself in a rather strange situation with Mickie…

* * *

"I honestly don't know how this could have happened…" Trish said to her best friend, Ashley, over the phone. She had made it through most of her day and now here she was in the RAW diva locker room waiting for her dreaded match. Oddly enough, she hadn't seen Mickie since she had kicked her out of her room in the morning and that was really kinda strange. Mickie was usually there at her car, waiting like an over excited puppy dog before she could even enter the arena.

"Maybe you blacked out…" Ashley suggested, trying to make sense out of the situation. Trish had to have been drunk to the point of unconsciousness… that was the only explanation Ashley could come up with although it wasn't at all any more comforting to Trish… If she had blacked out, God knows what kinda leverage Mickie had over her now… She could have taken pictures or even worse, gotten video footage… The mere thought sent a shiver down the former woman champion's spine.

"Maybe you didn't sleep with her" Ashley said, snapping Trish out of her rather uncomfortable thoughts.

"Ash, I woke up next to her, we were both naked, her shirt was ripped open… the implications couldn't be clearer…"She admitted. She really wanted it to be false, to be a bad dream or something but there was no fighting the facts. She _had_ woken up naked next to a very naked Mickie, she _had_, for some odd reason distinguished the scent of Mickie and she _had _seen the evidence of the ripped shirt… and, what had scared her even more and she'd _never_ admit this aloud, was the fact that she had found it so difficult to tear he eyes away from the sight of a vey nude Mickie… God what was wrong with her?!

"Maybe this is all part of like some psycho plan… maybe she just wants you to think you guys slept together to distract you or something…" Ashley reasoned.

"Oh my God Ash, I think you're right…" Trish agreed… Mickie was trying to get her off guard to distract her… that had to be it... And she was succeeding.

"Trish?" She heard her name being called followed by a few light knocks on the door.

"I've gotta go ok Ash…" She said, pressing the end call button on her cell phone. "Come on in Torrie…" She called, recognizing the voice that had called her was her tag team partner for tonight, Torrie Wilson.

"Trish… have you seen Mickie yet today?" Torrie asked, stepping into the locker room and closing the door behind her.

"No…" Trish quickly lied thinking the conversation was going to lead up to where she was this morning. "Why?" She added at the end almost defensively.

"Well-"

"Torrie, Trish, you're on in five…" A stagehand shouted.

"I guess you'll see soon enough…" Torrie said, walking out of the locker room.

Trish furrowed her brow in confusion. What the hell was that supposed to mean? She could feel her heart almost sink in her chest... what the hell had Mickie done now?!

**TBC… review please! Pretty please lol**

**Random plugs: my sister has a Mickie/Trish tribute up on youtube... just got to youtube and type in mickie trish open wounds and it'll be like the first one lol ****And if you haven't checked it out already, check out ****LaughLoveLive's "now you're a diva" fic… if you dig wwe femslash, then it'd a must read, ya dig? Lol **


	3. Questions

Title: **Ambivalence**

Rating: I dunno yet, I will go with T for now lol

Pairing: Trish Stratus/Mickie James

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary: Trish finds herself in a rather strange situation with Mickie…

* * *

Trish took a deep breath, waiting anxiously as Torrie made her way to the ring, followed by one of their opponents for tonight, Candice Michelle. Trish could practically feel her stomach plummeting in trepidation as she kept her eyes fixed to the Titantron, awaiting Mickie's appearance… Mickie had already kidnapped her best friend and used her as bait, licked a picture of her from a magazine, created and dismantled a shrine of her, and quite possibly tricked her into sleeping with her or gotten her drunk enough to sleep with her and honestly, Trish really couldn't think of anything worst Mickie could do at this point…. Unless… unless she would do something like come to the ring wearing an "I fucked Trish Stratus T-shirt" or something as equally unprincipled.

Trish felt her stomach almost clench as Candice finished up her entrance and… her own entrance music started playing?? That was weird… the tech crew rarely made mistakes like that…although as soon as the beginning of her entrance music smoothly transitioned into Mickie's entrance music, Trish realized it was obviously not a mistake as Mickie quickly emerged, her hair dyed blonde and her ring outfit doubtlessly designed to be a replica of Trish's.

Now Trish was really confused but she had absolutely no plans to stay that way… nope, not at all… as soon as this match was over, she was going to confront Mickie James about whatever the hell this was that was doing and she was going to do what her shocked state hadn't allowed her to have done that morning… she was going to get some answers…

TBC… Read and Review Please ;-D


	4. And answers

Title: **Ambivalence**

Rating: I dunno yet, I will go with T for now lol

Pairing: Trish Stratus/Mickie James

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary: Trish finds herself in a rather strange situation with Mickie…

* * *

"What the hell is this Mickie?" Trish asked, bursting into the Woman's champion's dressing room frankly not caring if she invaded Mickie's personal space after all, Mickie had done it to her too many times to count.

"What is what Trish?" Mickie asked, really, truly seeming clueless as to what Trish was talking about.

"This!!" Trish said, pointing to Mickie, referring to her 'new look'. "Everything!!" She said, her frustration about their situation coloring her tone.

"I don't know what you mean Trish…" Mickie said dully, only aggravating Trish further.

"What is it that you want Mickie?! Do you want me? Do you want to be me? What the hell are you trying to accomplish with all this?" She asked, desperately seeking a straight answer… All of this was slowly but surely driving her insane and it didn't help that she was doubting herself now as well…

"I want what you want Trish…" Mickie said simply, her eyes fixed to Trish; the unwavering attention making Trish feel a bit flustered.

"I don't want any of this Mickie!" Trish replied.

Mickie bit her bottom lip, biting back a 'that's not what you said last night' comment.

"Then what do you want Trish?" She asked.

"I just want you to leave me alone Mickie…" Trish said, although she hadn't managed to utter the statement with conviction she had wanted.

"I don't think you know what you want Trish…." Mickie countered.

"That's ridiculous," Trish scoffed. "Of course I know what I--" Soft, oh so familiar lips, cut her off as Mickie breached her personal space attaching their lips gently. Trish kissed back, parting her lips, granting Mickie access to the depths of her mouth. It wasn't until she felt Mickie's hands on the flesh of her exposed abdomen, the feeling so familiar as images of last night came rushing back to her, that she pulled away, pushing Mickie off of her with all the force she could muster.

She stared at the woman's champion who generally looked wounded that she had pushed her off. Shaking her head, she turned and left the room, more confused than ever… She didn't want this... did she?

TBC…. Read and Review please…. :-D


	5. Restlessness

Title: **Ambivalence**

Rating: I dunno yet, I will go with T for now lol

Pairing: Trish Stratus/Mickie James

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary: Trish finds herself in a rather strange situation with Mickie…

* * *

Trish gripped her white sheets, turning in the hotel room bed. Frustrated, she let out a sigh, her frustration showing as she roughly pulled the sheets to cover her body. It was useless, absolutely fucking futile… She just couldn't sleep. A quick glance at the clock let her know that it was nearing 5 AM and she hadn't gotten even a tiny bit of sleep. It was Mickie's fault… one hundred percent completely and utterly Mickie James' fault. Now Mickie wasn't just invading her personal space, she was invading her thoughts too… Every time she closed her eyes she saw the excitable brunette… but that wasn't even the half of it…

If it were just normal everyday thoughts of the brunette, Trish could live with that, hell, dare she even think it, she would probably have settled into a comfortable, peaceful sleep if that had been the case… but no, these thoughts (possibly even memories) made her cheeks flush and her heart pound beneath her chest bone. Thoughts of lips on skin, and heat, wet, wet warmth, and fingers in… … God, she hated herself for not being able to control her thoughts, not being able to just push them aside and get much needed rest… and most of all, she hated Mickie James for being the cause of all this. She had been fine until Mickie had somehow made it in to her bed and now she couldn't even think straight… There had to be some sort of elucidation for all of this… She was pretty sure by now that she and Mickie had indeed had sex last night… but why couldn't she remember what had lead up to that?! She was positive it had been willing… Mickie James was capable of a lot of things but that just wasn't one of them… So, the key, she figured was finding out what had happened prior to her and Mickie ending up in her hotel room. She knew she could just ask Mickie but after what had happened earlier backstage, she just couldn't handle that… not in her current state at least…

There just had to be some explanation… She could remember clearly at the bar sitting and talking to… … Oh man, maybe she knew something…

Grabbing her robe where she dropped it on the floor, she quickly put it on, grabbing the card to her hotel room door before taking off down the hall, knocking on the room door that she knew her long time friend was staying in…

"Amy… Open the door…"

TBC… Will Lita answer the door? Does she know anything? lol I dunno… so I guess we'll both find out next chapter… read and review please…


	6. And more answers? maybe?

Title: **Ambivalence**

Rating: I dunno yet, I will go with T for now lol

Pairing: Trish Stratus/Mickie James

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary: Trish finds herself in a rather strange situation with Mickie…

* * *

"Trish… It's 5 AM…" Amy said groggily, having been woken from sleep.

"I know… I really need to talk to you about something Ames…" Trish said, earning a sigh from the redhead, who stepped aside letting the blond in the room. "Ssshhh…" She hushed her as Trish realized Amy wasn't alone in her hotel room. Through the hazy darkness, she could make out a definitely brunette, female form, curled up on her size, the rise and fall of her chest signifying that she was definitely in deep slumber… for a moment, she even looked… familiar to the Canadian… like she had seen her somewhere before… in fact, seen her regularly… Trish's eyes widened as realization donned upon her… Maria! She knew Amy and the RAW interviewer had been getting… close… lately… but no… they couldn't be… could they? She opened her mouth to ask but it seemed Amy had already acknowledged her question.

"Two months, this coming Friday…" She said, referring to how long she and the bubbly interviewer had been together. "So, what'd you need to talk about?" She asked hushing her voice as not to wake up her slumbering lover.

Trish was definitely going to have to reprimand her friend for not telling her of her relationship sooner… but now, even as surprising as it was , was not the time…

"The other night… after Wrestlemania… after we had some drinks… I kinda really need to know what happened…" She explained.

Amy raised an eyebrow at the blond, wondering if this was like some joke the blond was playing on her.

"You really don't remember?" She asked, noting the seriousness on the blond's face.

"I really don't…" Trish affirmed.

"Trish… you went back to the hotel with Mickie…" Amy said, matter-of-factly. "Trish, if this is some kinda game you're playing with Mickie… don't… she really loves you and I don't think she can handle mind games…" She added, her tone deadly serious.

"Amy… I…" Trish trailed off. She was absolutely speechless… her… playing mind games with Mickie?! No, Amy had to have it all wrong… it was Mickie playing mind games with her… wasn't it? She was soo confused, it was like she was playing mind games with herself at the moment.

"Look... after…" Amy began, her sentencing trailing off. "I think you should talk to Mickie…" She finally said, deciding that it was better Mickie explain what had happened prior to her taking the blond home.

Trish sighed.

"I think I should…" She agreed, she had been avoiding this, but now, it seemed she had no choice but to get her answers straight from Mickie's mouth...

TBC… so, for those of you who thought I was hinting at Lita/Maria a tad bit in the "How to woo a chick series", here's a real Lita/Maria (although sleeping) cameo lol I don't think they'll be playing a role in this fic… but hey, maybe there will be a spin-off or sequel once this fic is done, right? Lol so, what really happened to make Trish block this memory from her consciousness? I dunno, but, I guess we'll find out soon… read and review please :-D


	7. Who is messing with who?

Title: **Ambivalence**

Rating: I dunno yet, I will go with T for now lol

Pairing: Trish Stratus/Mickie James

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary: Trish finds herself in a rather strange situation with Mickie…

* * *

Trish hesitantly knocked on the hotel room door before her, a feeling she couldn't quite describe rising in the pit of her stomach… Nervousness? Maybe… Anxiety? Quite possibly… Unease? Definitely… but that was an emotion she just couldn't help but feel when near Mickie.

"Trish?" Mickie said, finally opening her door, completely shocked to find the blond standing there.

"Mickie… can we talk?" Trish asked, biting her bottom lip in a futile attempt to bite back the feeling in her stomach that had increased tenfold since Mickie had opened the door.

Mickie stared at the older woman for a few seconds, almost as if she were trying to analyze her…

"No…" She finally firmly decided.

"No?" Trish repeated, wondering if she had heard right. Had Mickie really just told her no?

"I don't wanna talk right now Trish…" Mickie clarified resolutely.

"Ermm, why not?" Trish asked, a little confused by Mickie's sudden aloofness.

"Trish, you're very…." Mickie paused for a second, choosing her words carefully. "ambivalent…" She finally decided on the perfect word to describe Trish's thought process. "And, I really feel like you're messing with my head, Trish, and I don't like it…" She said decisively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm messing with your head?" Trish asked incredulously. Mickie couldn't be serious, could she? Nope, this was the chick who had kidnapped her best friend, made a shrine of her, licked a picture of her, was currently dressing just like her… and she was messing with her head?!

"Yes" Mickie said. "But, I have given some thought to what you said after Raw the other night and I meant it when I said that I want what you want, Trish, so, you win…" She continued. "I'm leaving you alone… Goodbye Trish" She said, shutting the door, leaving a very dumbfounded Trish Stratus.

Trish stared at the wooden door for a moment, contemplating knocking it again and demanding answers from the brunette… blond… or whatever… but she finally decided against, departing back to her room instead. She just couldn't help but wonder, if Mickie leaving her alone was what she really wanted… why did she have the feeling that she just fucked up, really, really badly?

**TBC… Has Trish fucked up, really, really badly? Yes… lol Can she rectify the situation? I dunno…. I sure hope so… anyway… Review please :-D**


	8. Help is on the way, hopefully!

Title: **Ambivalence**

Rating: I dunno yet, I will go with T for now lol

Pairing: Trish Stratus/Mickie James

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary: Trish finds herself in a rather strange situation with Mickie…

* * *

"Well if your goal was to make her super confused… you've succeeded…" Amy said sarcastically, referring to Trish having walked into the locker room moments ago only to walk right back out upon spotting Mickie (who was finally brunette once again) in the room. Trish had been acting really, really out of it since that early morning incident when Trish had knocked on her door to speak to her... Honestly, she had never ever seen Trish this detached especially when it came to work… and quite frankly, she was kinda worried that this sudden absentmindedness was going to leave the blonde injured, which was the last thing she needed, especially with her big rematch against Mickie for the title coming up at Backlash.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Mickie said matter-of-factly.

"Sure you don't…" Amy said with a knowing smirk that really kinda irked Mickie.

"I really don't…" Mickie said, receiving a raised eyebrow from the redhead.

"You may be able to play Trish, Mickie, but you can't fool me…" Amy said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can see right through you… I've known your plan from the beginning…" She informed her. "You waited until she was drunk… and not just drunk, she was aggravated because of the jerk who had been hitting on her all night, obviously looking for an easy way into her pants… and then you swooped in knowing the aggravation plus the alcohol equaled vulnerability so you played the savior, offering to take her back to her hotel and one thing lead to another and it wasn't what you originally planned but you went with it anyway because you wanted her and for the first time, she wanted you too and you couldn't deny that, could you Mickie?" She asked, relaying what she was sure was the situation.

Mickie crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, not saying a word.

"But she freaked out when she woke up with you in the morning… didn't she?" Amy asked, Mickie's refusal to say anything letting her know that she was totally on the right track. "And your original plan to play the supportive friend was now null and void because there was no way she'd trust you now… so you've resorted to playing these mind games… but they're not going quite as planned, are they Mickie?" She asked.

Mickie took a deep breath, unfolding her arms in defeat.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" She asked.

Amy shrugged, glancing at the door Trish had earlier entered and backed right out of after seeing Mickie… yep, this needed to be done.

"I want to help you…" She said, this time receiving a raised eyebrow from Mickie. "On one condition…" She added, quickly.

"And what's that?" Mickie asked, curiosity getting the best of her… Part of her wanted to tell Amy to just shove it… but maybe just maybe, she could really help her…

**TBC… How is Amy gonna help and what's the one condition? Lol, I dunno… I guess we'll see in the next couple of chapters… but now that Amy's more involved... that leaves room from for possible Lita/Maria(awake) if you guys don't mind a cameo from an awakened Maria lol lemme know... AND review please!**


	9. This had better work

Title: **Ambivalence**

Rating: I dunno yet, I will go with T for now lol

Pairing: Trish Stratus/Mickie James

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary: Trish finds herself in a rather strange situation with Mickie…

--

"Promise me you won't hurt her…" Amy said, her expression deadly serious. It was no secret that she and Trish had a somewhat unstable friendship, in fact, their friendship had been on the rocks for years but regardless, Amy really did care about the blonde Canadian so much so that she would have absolutely no second thoughts about hurting Mickie if she did indeed hurt Trish.

"I promise" Mickie agreed, somewhat irked by Amy thinking she'd even do such a thing, after all, she really did love Trish. She just wanted Trish to embrace that love, in fact, she was sure they'd all be better off once she did.

"Good…" Amy said decisively. "Now you just lay low for a couple of days while I deal with Trish…"

"Wait… what are you going to say to her?" Mickie asked, watching as the redhead threw her dufflebag over her shoulder, ready to leave.

Amy shrugged.

"Whatever I think needs to be said…" She answered, departing the locker room.

Mickie sighed.

"This had better work Amy…" She said, mostly to the door which had already quietly slammed shut, signaling the redhead's departure.

"This had better work…" She repeated to herself, with a long drawn out sigh because she honestly didn't know what she'd do if didn't work.

TBC… This had better work, right? Lol Cuz I'm gonna have some angry readers if it doesn't lol Sorry about the super duber shortness of the chapter and... review please...


	10. Plans

Title: **Ambivalence**

Rating: I dunno yet, I will go with T for now lol

Pairing: Trish Stratus/Mickie James

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary: Trish finds herself in a rather strange situation with Mickie…

A/N: So, I'm totally back. I broke my wrist, but it's all healed up now… which means, MORE wrestling femslash! And you know what, there is soo much to be femslashed lately in the big bad world of wrestling, which totally means, except a lot more from me soon!

--------

"Hey,"

"Hey," Trish replied, not even bothering to regard her redhead friend properly.

"You ok?" Amy asked.

"Yea," Trish looked up from over her magazine. "I'm fine, why?"

"You just… I dunno, seem kinda out of it lately,"

"Well, I'm fine," Trish assured her, nodding accordingly.

"Alright, well, Maria and I are going out tonight, why don't you come with us?"

"I wouldn't want to impose," Trish said.

"Nonsense! I'm asking you to come Trish," Amy said. "Besides, Maria said she was bringing a friend, so I could totally use the company,"

"Ermmm,"

"Trish, come on! I won't take no for an answer,"

Trish sighed.

"Fine, what time?"

"10,"

"Alright, just knock on my hotel room door or something,"

"Alright, great!" Amy said, quickly getting to her feet. She had to go find Mickie and tell her not to make any plans for tonight because she had already made plans for her.

TBC… so, sorry it took me forever and a day to update this. Review please :-D


	11. Fear

Title: **Ambivalence**

Rating: I dunno yet, I will go with T for now lol

Pairing: Trish Stratus/Mickie James

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary: Trish finds herself in a rather strange situation with Mickie…

--------

"This is not funny Ames!"

"What?" Amy said, feigning innocence.

Trish shook her head.

"I can't believe you brought her!!" She said, looking over at Mickie who was conversing with Maria.

"Technically I didn't bring her… Maria did, remember?"

"Bullshit," Trish said, getting the bartender's attention so he could bring her yet another drink.

"Are you sure you wanna get drunk again?" Amy asked. "I mean… God know who you'll wake up naked next to this time!"

"You know Ames, I forgot to tell you how riveting your humor is," she said sarcastically. She frowned as Amy caught the drink the bartender slid along the bar top before she could get her hands on it.

"I'll take this one," Amy said decisively. "Now seriously. Mickie's here? So what? You have to get drunk off of your ass because of it?"

"I'm not getting drunk off of my ass because you're here stealing my drinks," Trish countered, smiling in a way that said she clearly wasn't amused. "Don't you have a girlfriend to be entertaining?"

Amy grinned, looking over at Maria who was laughing at something Mickie was saying.

"I'll _entertain_ her plenty later tonight," she said.

Trish rolled her eyes.

"No, but seriously," Amy began, bringing the conversation back to the focal point. "I don't get it. Explain it to me," she requested.

"Explain what?" Trish asked.

Amy nodded her head towards Mickie.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked.

"Uhmm… Her turning out to be some kinda psycho killer/stalker?" Trish said, her eyebrows knitting.

Amy laughed.

"Funny," she said. "But seriously, Wanna know what I think?"

"Not particularly, no. Not since you've hopped on the Mickie James bandwagon," Trish said, signaling for the bartender again. "But you're gonna tell me anyway, aren't you?"

"I think you're afraid to be loved,"

"Of course!" Trish said, quickly grabbing her new drink before Amy could get it. "You're totally right oh great therapist Amy "Lita" Dumas! That's what it has to be," she said sarcastically.

"Are you gonna hear me out or are you going to continue being an asshole Trish?" Amy asked.

Trish sighed.

"Fine." She waved her hand vaguely. "Talk,"

"You're afraid, Trish. You're afraid to be loved so wholly. You're afraid you're not gonna live up to her grand expectations. You're afraid you're gonna hurt… She adores you and it terrifies you,"

"Obviously not terrified enough to not have drunken sex with her," Trish said.

"Oh… you're finally admitting that happened?" Amy asked. Trish shot her a glare. "But seriously, I'd really ease up on the drinks before it happens again," she suggested. Trish shot her another glare.

Amy raised her hands in mock surrender.

"I've said my piece," she said. "I'm gonna go entertain my lady… Think about what I said," she added, hopping off of her bar stool.

Trish sighed, watching as Amy sauntered over to Maria. Her gaze caught Mickie's for a second and she quickly looked away…

She couldn't help but wonder if Amy was right… was she afraid?

TBC…read and review please!


End file.
